


Show Off

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Malec Anniversary Bash 2020 [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Magnus forgets his wards because Alec is handsy, Slight Crack fic, Voyeurism, outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Magnus forgets to put his wards up when Alec gets a little handsy out on the balcony.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Anniversary Bash 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780102
Comments: 11
Kudos: 328





	Show Off

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill for two separate anonymous prompts: Malec, Balcony sex & Outsider POV/Voyeuristic POV watching Malec fuck each other

  
Most of the time, Laura forgets that she has a neighbor. Hell, if it weren’t for the fact that she had cats regularly climbing her fire escape to head over to his balcony she wouldn’t think that there was anyone living in the main top floor loft apartment in the first place. 

  
But based on the sheer number of cats who made their way there on a regular basis, she figured that he had to be some sort of crazy cat guy. 

  
Holy _shit_ was she wrong. 

  
Laura froze when a moan cut through the air and she stepped out onto her balcony. She raised both eyebrows and leaned against her glass door, watching as her neighbor was subsequently bent over the balcony by a very, very attractive man with dark tattoos. 

  
She resisted the urge to whistle, because _dang_ she’d be enthusiastic too if she were getting fucked by a guy who looked like he either modeled or worked in a gym for a living. Especially since she knew that her neighbor wasn’t a small guy by any means. He certainly looked small right now. 

  
But just as rushed as they’d been, she tilted her head when she watched tattoo guy’s pace abruptly slow, every one of his motions becoming slower, lazier, making hot neighbor whine and clench at the balcony. 

  
_Damn_ dude. If she wasn’t gay as the day is long… 

  
Watching her neighbor lean back to steal a desperate kiss from hot tattoo guy had her smiling. Seemed like it was more than a quick fuck if they were kissing like they could never get enough of each other. 

  
Especially since both of them didn’t seem in the slightest bit inclined to stop kissing, even though they were definitely still fucking by the way her neighbor, fuck what the hell was his _name_ , kept wiggling impatiently. It didn’t take them long to get moving again, and when they clearly showed no signs of stopping, Laura decided she’d leave them to their finish. 

  
She did, of course, make it a point to write her _very_ lovely neighbor a note explaining that while they might be into exhibitionism, she wasn’t into voyeurism, and if they needed to work out a schedule of some sort, she was open to it. 

  
Coming home to a giant fruit basket and flower arrangement with an accompanying apology card, Laura laughed and shook her head, bundling both of them into her loft easily enough. 

  
She didn’t miss the question at the bottom of the apology card. She could definitely make sure she left Fridays to them and their exhibitionist tendencies. Considering how hot they both were, she honestly couldn’t blame them. She’d show off too if she had those abs! 

  
Some things were definitely worth showing off. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
